Revenge
by Philomena Kuroi
Summary: Voltaire is back, and he has a new friend. Yaoi KaiRei MaxTyson Better then it sounds, trust me. Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, 'sup?  Ok, this is my second Beyblade fic so let's see how it turns out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Beyblade.  Ain't that fascinating?

********************

It was a warm summers day and the Bladebreakers were watching TV.  Due to choice of Kenny they were watching the news, but they were happy to be having a break from training never the less.

::Hello, Janey Andrews here.:: Beamed the news reporter ::Reporting live from Tokyo prison, where a man, who was charged with attempted murder, theft, child abuse, selling illegal products and vandalism, has just has his sentence cut short.  Yamachi K-:: The cheery reporter was cut off by Kai switching the TV off.

"Hey!" The enraged Tyson shouted, "We were watching that!"

"Well, breaks over.  Now get training." Kai answered pointing towards the door.  Tyson grumbled as he walked out with Max, Kenny and Hilary.  Rei didn't make a move for the door; instead he sat in the same spot trembling.  Kai placed a hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry Rei, you're under BBA protection now.  They won't let anything happen to you, _we_ won't let anything happen to you.  Your safe here."

"Thanks Kai." Rei said smiling up at him "Now let's go train before they start wondering where we are."

The next few days went by without anything particularly eventful happening, they trained everyday, got invited to a tournament.  Usual stuff for the Bladebreakers.

Loud shouts rang out through Tyson's house as everyone did their usual preparations for a tournament: Tyson was late.

"Hurry up Tyson or the bus will leave without you." Hilary called leaning her head out of the open window of the bus.

"I'm comin' I'm comin'." Tyson shouted.  He ran into the bus just as it was about to leave and took a seat next to Max.  The Bladebreakers had been travelling for about fifteen minutes when Rei noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"What is that?" He asked staring at the shiny metal object plummeting towards them.

"A MISSILE!" Kai screamed.  The missile hit the wheel of the bus, causing them to fall down the side of a hill.  The Bladebreakers screamed as the bus rolled over again and again.  They were all knocked out as the bus hit the ground.  A shadowy figure stood at the top of the mountain smiling down on his work.

**********************

What do ya think?  Please review, no flames please.     


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks all ye reviewers, I love ya!

I don't own Beyblade, blah blah blah and all that stuff.  Now on with the story.

*********************

Kai's eyelids fluttered open; he sat up and looked around him.  Man his head hurt!  He tried to remember what happened, who was it that attacked them?  He looked down and saw Tyson, Kenny and Hilary all still unconscious lying sprawled out on the ground around him.  Wait a minute, where were Max and Rei, he began to get up to search for them when he heard Kenny stir from next to him.

"What happened?" He asked still in a daze

"Some one thinks it's funny to attack us." Kai said bluntly as he stood up straight and had a look around.

"Wake them up.  I'm gonna go look for Max and Rei." Kai ordered as he walked off.  A few minutes later Kai walked back and was greeted by Tyson ranting about how they were going to miss the tournament and how hungry he was, you know Tyson stuff.  When they noticed Kai they turned to him

"Any luck?" Kenny asked.  Kai shook his head

"Maybe the guy who attacked us kidnapped them!" Hilary said.  

"For once, Hilary, I think you may be right." Tyson said pointing at two large tyre tracks going off from where the bus landed.

"Well, what have we got to lose?" Asked Kenny.  They shrugged and began to follow the tracks.

~~Meanwhile, where Max and Rei are~~

Max slowly opened his eyes and attempted to push himself off the floor, but he discovered that his hands were bound together and chained to the wall.  Max struggled but to no avail, he eventually gave up and started to look around. They were in a dark room with stonewalls, there was a strong metal door on one of them, in the corner of the room he saw Rei sitting in basically the same position as him, leaning against the wall.

"What's going on?" Max asked struggling again

"I don't know, but I guess the guy who attacked us has something to do with it."  Suddenly the door slammed open and two men walked in, one had long grey and white hair (A/N: Badger Boy!), he was wearing a long dark coat and a suit the same colour.  The other had short, black, greased back hair; he was wearing a black suit with a red shirt underneath.  The second man stepped forward to the now quivering Rei.  He leant over Rei and smiled evilly at the quivering wreck.

"Hello son."

********************

Sorry, the next chapter will be longer; I just wanted to end on a cliffy.  Please review.    


	3. Chapter 3

Thanx 4 da reviews, I love happy reviews!

I still don't own Beyblade, sorry.

***************************

Rei trembled even more as his 'father' advanced closer towards him.  As Rei saw him smile in the same evil way he had years ago, he finally plucked up the courage to talk,

"If you wanted a punching bag, why don't you go to the store and buy one, or do prefer it when they fight back?" Rei said kicking Yamichi back, which he soon regretted.  The dark haired man rushed forward and grabbed Rei tightly by the neck; he shoved him hard into the cold, stonewall behind him, Rei screamed out in pain as blood trickled from the place where his head had contacted the wall.  Max tried to rush forward but was caught by his metal bindings,

"REI!" He screamed, struggling once more.  Voltaire smiled on the havoc being caused; he turned to his partner,

"Come on, we have more important matters to discuss." He ordered.  Yamici nodded and dropped Rei, who landed with a thud panting for breath.  They walked out the door and locked it behind them.  As they left their laughter could be heard throughout the hall.

            As soon as the door was locked, Max found a pin on the floor and began picking the chains that attached him to the wall, as soon as he had finished; he rushed to Rei's side.

"Rei, you ok buddy?" He asked picking the lock on his chains, breaking the pin in the process.  As soon as Max had released him from the chains, he clutched his head in pain.  Max helped him to sit upright and looked down on him with worry in his eyes,

"Rei, was that really your father?  Why did he do that to you?" He inquired none of this making sense.  Rei looked up at his blonde haired friend with tears in his eyes,

"Th-that is my father, but only by blood." Rei said blinking away tears.

"But, why would your father hurt you?  And why did you never tell us about him before, what happened Rei?" Max asked becoming more eager to hear Rei's story.  Rei sighed,

"Well, ok, I'll tell you, since we have the time.  Soon after I was born, my mother left and since she brought in the majority of our income, my father and me were left in poverty, then my father lost his job and began spending all his money on alcohol and stuff.  Eventually we ran out of money all together and were left without any food or anything, so my father made me go out and Beyblade or work in the fields for money.  I would do this, having no choice, and if I brought back nothing, he-he would abuse me a-and-" Rei broke off into quiet sobs.  Max hugged him tightly, 

"I'm sorry Rei, but don't worry, Tyson and Kai will come and rescue us, and we can put your father and Voltaire back in jail, where they belong." He said wiping away Rei's tears.

Rei opened his eyes and looked outside, he figured he must've fallen asleep as it changed to almost pitch black outside, he crawled over to Max, who was lying on the floor shook him gently,

"Max, Max, wake up." He whispered in his friend's ear.  Max slowly blinked open his eyes and looked up at Rei.

"Hey Rei." Rei sat down opposite Max and they just sat in silence for a while, before Max decided to break the empty scene.

"Rei?" He asked slowly,

"Yeah?"

"Um, how do you get someone to you know, like you?"  Rei gave Max a quizzical look,

"Who is it Max?" He asked.  Max shifted in his spot,

"Uh, well, that is, it-it's Tyson." He said nervously.  Rei looked astonished, 

"Tyson?" Max nodded.

"Tyson, huh?" He looked thoughtful, "Well, I think he-" Rei was cut off by the door slamming open and a tall, strong looking man walking in.  He picked them up like they weighed nothing and took them off to some other room, were their hands and feet were bound together and they were gagged.  Then Rei was taken away to another room and Max was left alone in the large room.  A shadowed figure smiled and stepped forward into the dim light, there before Max, stood Voltaire, somehow Max knew this was not gonna be good.

Kai, Tyson, Kenny and Hilary trudged along the muddy, hot road following the tyre tracks left behind.  They only had to walk a few more paces before the tracks stopped abruptly.  Tyson sighed and looked around,

"Oh great." He said sarcastically, "This is just great!  They just stop, anyone ever hear of a flying car?  And now I've had no lunch, and I said just stay at home, but do they listen, oh no, no one listens to Tyson."  Kai sent him a classic Kai death glare, shutting him up immediately.

"Tyson, will you shut up for once?  Two of our friends are missing and all you can think about is food?" Tyson glared back,

"Oh, and now your Mr. Sentimental?  And I never even knew you cared." Kai drew his fists up and Tyson did likewise.  Kenny, seeing the situation about to occur, stepped forward in between them,

"Hey, guys, guys.  If we wanna find Max and Rei before something bad happens to them, then were gonna have to work together.  Please, stop the fighting for now."  Kai reluctantly nodded and stretched his hand out for Tyson; Tyson took it smiling slightly.

"Ad Pax?"*

"Ad Pax."  They shook hands and as they parted, Kai saw something on the ground.

"Look at these, these came from a helicopter." He said pointing to two deep lines in the mud.  He leant closer as if trying to see something, there were two deep indentations in the ground,

"And they're from Biovolt." He said darkly, Kenny and Tyson gasped, but Hilary just blinked.

"Biovolt?  Aren't they the guys you had to fight in Russia, the ones ruled by Kai grandfather?" She asked, having been told the story by Tyson soon after Kai came.  They nodded,

"But, I thought you defeated them." She said confused.  Kai stood up,

"We did, but that doesn't stop him, and something tells me he's got a friend."  He said walking forward a bit and pulling a small, black mobile out his pocket.  He began dialling a number into it,

"Who are you calling Kai?" Tyson asked, curious as ever.  Kai didn't even look up,

"Mr. Dickenson of course, I'm seeing if he can give us a lift."

"I don't think we're gonna need one!" Exclaimed Tyson as a large, black helicopter flew straight at them.  On the sides and front BIOVOLT was printed in dark blood red.  Hilary screamed as it got closer and they were scooped up by strong arms and thrown into the helicopter.  Kai glared at his surroundings, this was all too familiar.  The new passengers were each knocked out one by one and blindfolded.  It was obvious that they didn't want anyone knowing where they were headed, or how to get back.  The next thing Kai knew was that he was lying on some grass in front of a tall, dark stone castle.  He saw his friends, who lay around him, begin to wake up groaning.  Once all up, Tyson decided to be the first to raise the question they all were thinking,

"Where are we?"

**************************

Ok, a little random place to stop, but it will make some sense once the next chapter is up.  As always, please review. ^-^    


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peeps, sorry it took so long for me to update.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Beyblade, maybe one day I will, but not today.

************************

"Where are we?"  They looked around, all in an attempt to answer the question.  They were standing outside a tall, stone, castle.  There were two tall doors made of rotten oak, at the entrance.  Metal spiralled up the edges and into the centre where they curled out into two massive doorknobs.  There were no windows on the ground floor, and very few on all the floors above.  Except what seemed to be the fifth floor, which had many large, stained glass windows, although most of these were smashed.  Ivy climbed its way up the walls, but even this was dead.  At the very top, they could just an iron barred window and nothing else except thick, stonewalls.  Kenny sighed,

"Uh, guys?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we gonna do?"   Tyson puzzled for a second,

"I guess we go in." He said walking to the edge and observing that they were on an island suspended about 50 feet from the dark ocean below.  Kai and Hilary nodded receiving a terrified stare from Kenny.  Kai, Tyson and Hilary walked up to the wooden doors and observed the walls around them.

"Uh, how exactly?" Asked Hilary, "There's no way in, unless we have a battering ram handy." Tyson sighed and turned to her,

"As usual, the bearer of bad news."  He turned back to the doors, "Well there has to be _someway_ in." He said.  Kai looked the doors up and down.  He walked to the one on the left and looked it over again.  He felt the damp wood around the centre then stood back.  He sent three swift but hard kicks to the point he had picked out and succeeded in smashing a hole, just big enough for them to fit through, in it.

"Nice job Kai." Tyson said taking a look through the newly made entrance.  Kai slipped through it,

"What are you waiting for, an invitation?" He asked sarcastically.

"Jolly as usual." Tyson said as he crept through the hole as well.  Kenny started shaking,

"I don't think this is a good idea guys." He said wimpily, but ran after them as he realised that they had all left and he was standing alone, "Hey, wait for me!"

They ran down a long, dark corridor.  In some places, candles hung neatly on the damp walls, making shadows dance where the dim light was not present.  The sound of footsteps on the stone floor could be heard as they neared a fork in the passage.  They ducked into the shadows, each holding their breath from the two men who walked past.  As the men stepped out of sight, the group stepped out of their hiding place.  They observed the different options of pathways,

"Which way?" Tyson asked looking up at Kai.  The slate haired teen thought for a minute before pointing down one on the right,

"This one.  Come one, stay together." He said running off, the others following closely behind.  They ran down this new hallway, which looked identical to the first, unawares that they were being watched.  As they ran, they came to a halt, causing Kenny, who was behind them, to go crashing into Hilary's back.

"Hey guys, why'd you stop?" He asked after regaining his composure.

"Dead end." Tyson said bluntly.  Kenny turned away sheepishly,

"Why'd you have to call it that?" He murmured to himself.  Suddenly the silence was split as a loud voice rang out through the corridors.  The walls sprang to life and on each a screen appeared.  On these screens came the image of Voltaire.  He smiled as Kai growled,

"What do you want?" He demanded.  Hilary looked around at the angry reactions on her friends' faces.

"Uh, are you Voltaire?" She asked.  She had been told all about the world championships and Kai's grandfather soon after she met the Bladebreakers.  The man on the screen nodded,

"That I am."  He stepped back slightly revealing the two figures that were standing behind him.  They all gasped at what they saw, it was Rei.  He was quite badly beaten, but still standing.  Next to him was Bryan, who had the same angry, hateful expression as always.  He struggled from Bryan's grip as Voltaire paused.  He got as close to the camera as he could and shouted.

"Guys, run!  They're gonna-" He was cut off as Bryan delivered a deep blow to his stomach.  He doubled over and sank to his knees.  The violet haired boy then hit Rei over the head, which sent him smashing into a wall knocking him out on contact.

"Leave him ALONE!" Kai shouted glaring at his evil grandfather.

"Aww, what's wrong Kai?  If you want to rescue your friends, you'll just have to come yourself."  The wall slid open revealing a densely shadowed corridor.  Voltaire smiled evilly,

"Let the games begin."

************************

Sorry it was so short.  I just thought it was a convenient place to stop, but I will post the next chapter very soon.  Plz review, if you do, I'll give you a chocolate chip brownie.  ^-^                


	5. Chapter 5

Hey peeps, said I would update, didn't I?

Disclaimer: Man, am I bored of these, oh well.  I don't own Beyblade, lucky for Rei. ^.~

***************************

"Let the games begin."  The group rushed forward towards the dark tunnel.  It looked just like the corridors before, but it was smaller and had less candles.  They stopped as suddenly the entire hall began shaking.  They turned around as they heard a rumbling sound behind them, and were faced with a giant stone boulder.  They instantly began running without hesitation,

"Come on!" Kai shouted, pushing himself to go faster.

"We can't outrun it!" Kenny panted.  Kai looked around as he ran, in search of a passage or something.  Finally he shouted

"Get as close to the wall as you can and duck!" He ordered doing these actions himself.  As they ducked, the boulder rolled away, narrowly missing their heads.  Kai was the first to stand up, closely followed by Tyson and soon after Hilary.  Kenny remained cowering on the ground.  Kai looked up the passage and seeing no other dangers, he began walking forward,

"Come on." He said and was followed by Tyson, Hilary and a rather shaky Kenny.

They continued forward until they arrived at what seemed to be a dead end.  The boulder was lying still against the wall.  Tyson frowned,

"Well this was pointless." He said.  Kai shook his head in obvious confusion and Hilary sighed.  Kenny stepped forward and clambered on op of the boulder.  He looked at the wall in front of him and unfolded Dizzi.

"Dizzi.  Analyse this wall for a secret passage." He said to the bitbeast in his laptop as he faced the camera attached to it towards the wall.

"Sheesh, how rude.  Not even a hello." She said sarcastically and began searching the wall for any weak bricks or a secret passage.  Finally her processing came to a halt and she said,

"Ok Chief.  Check the third line of bricks from the top."  Kenny did as he was told and pushed a brick in.  The entire line of brick, along with the lines on top, collapsed.  Leaving a thin passage, just wide enough for them to crawl through.

"Way to go Chief!" Hilary exclaimed quietly, not wanting to set off another boulder.

"Excuse me?" Dizzi joked.

"Ok, way to go Dizzi!" Hilary corrected herself.  Kai stepped forward and climbed into the thin hole.  Tyson smiled and climbed up to join him.  He then helped Kenny up and Kai helped Hilary.  They crawled along with Kai in the lead.  'I'm coming Rei, hold on.' The cold Russian blader thought to himself, a determined look plastered on his face.

After they had been crawling for what seemed like an eternity, but was only about half an hour, they reached the end of the tunnel.  They crawled out backwards to brace themselves for the drop that lead to the ground.  Once they were all steady and standing on the ground, they took the opportunity to look around.  They were now in a large room that seemed to be empty, spare for a few boxes, tables and a door at the other end.  They began cautiously walking towards the door.  Suddenly, out of nowhere, came several Beyblades, all directed for them.  Kai and Tyson instantly drew their blades and launched.  Their blades went driving into the enemies and then smashed into the camouflaged mechanic shooters that were positioned against the wall.  Not wanting to be bombarded with another round of these blades, they ran to through the other door and closed it behind them.  As they turned around, they saw exactly what they had hoped they would not have to face, after the events in the American BBA centre.  The entire hall was riddled with lasers.  Sweat dropping, they began approaching the web of red light.  Kai began by stepping over the first one and ducking under another.  Tyson followed and Hilary had to carefully drag Kenny through.  Once Kai got to a reasonable standing position, he looked to see how much further the hall spread.  He sighed as he saw that he was only about a quarter of the way through and continued his way slowly up the hall.  As he ducked under a high, diagonal laser, he spotted a gap in the laser pattern.  As he moved towards this, he saw that where the gap was, there was another corridor leading off in another direction.

"There's a gap over here." He shouted, beckoning his friends.  They came as fast as they could and joined him.

"Where do you think it leads?" Asked Hilary.

"I don't know."  Tyson took a step forward.

"I guess we just have to find out." He began walking confidently down the corridor, closely followed by his friends.  As soon as he had taken three steps into the new passageway, a hoard of lasers began firing at him and his friends.  They screamed and began running as fast as they could, dodging the lasers as they went.  They finally found another tunnel leading off this one and they quickly turned the corner and rested against the wall.  Kai peered past the corner to check that nothing else was coming,

"My Grandfather is really starting to annoy me." He muttered as he turned back to his friends.  "Come on.  We've rested enough." He said and began walking off.  Tyson, Hilary and Kenny jumped to their feet,

"Thanks for waiting." Tyson said sarcastically as he followed.

The tunnel never seemed to end.  They had been walking for hours now, and still nothing had attacked them, there had been no door, no guards, nothing.  Just a long, dark, damp tunnel.

"Jeez!  Where does this thing end.  I mean, we've been walking for hours, and there has been nothing the whole way!  Who builds a passage with no end anyway?  It's pointless and I'm hungry!"

"So you tell us repeatedly." Hilary replied to Tyson's annoying rant.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't like being stuck in an overly long tunnel when two of our friends are missing and most likely hurt!" They were so wrapped up in their argument that they didn't notice the other two stop and they walked straight into them.  Kai shot them an angry glare before returning his attention to the wall in front of him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tyson gawked up at the wall.  It was high and lead up a tunnel in the ceiling.  On it there were several bricks missing or jutting out, making an ideal climbing wall.  Kai sighed, he was getting tired, but he couldn't stop, he had to rescue his friends.

"Rei."

***************************

Ok, I'm aware that it is a little random to end there, but it makes sense when the next chapter comes.  Please review.  And oh yeah,

Gives brownie to:

Girlie G  ^.^  Thanks for da review.

Hitokiri Elf slayer of evil ^.^  Thank you.

the tigris  ^.~  I always stop at convenient places.

devilburns ^.O  I like reviews, thank you.

Snowyfox1002 ^.^ Thank u for da review

Cyndaquil-babe  ^.^ YAY!!! I like cliffys, don't you?  There'll be one soon.

And Last and Least,

Mooheadjo @.@  Moohead, you have dazed me with your, um, 'interesting' reviews.  Here's your brownie.

Ok peeps, hope you enjoy.  

.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I'm sorry it took so long to update, I will try and make this a long chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the related characters.

**************************

"Rei."

Kai began the long climb up the wall with the other following close behind.  Many of the jutting out bricks were cracked or broken, making it harder to climb.  They had been climbing for half an hour when they finally saw the end.  At the top of the wall, there was a small gap, just wide enough for them to crawl through.  They clambered up into this and sat there for a minute catching their breath.

"Kai, can we rest for a while?" Tyson asked gasping for air.

"You can, but I'm not.  It'll waste too much time and time is what we don't have." He said as he carried on down the tunnel.  Tyson sighed,

"Ok Mr. Sourpuss." He followed Kai, "Don't worry guys, we're coming." He whispered as they crawled through the dusty passageway, hoping to find their friends.

"How long can people survive without rest, food or water?" Hilary asked Kenny as they entered their second hour of the crawl.

"Exactly three days, two hours and fifty seconds, before we all go crazy, that is to say we wouldn't already be dead from de-hydration, but judging by the temperature in this place, I highly doubt that's our primary concern."  She sighed at his answer.

"Well, that's reassuring."  She was about to ask something else when she noticed the others had stopped. "Guys, what's going on?" She asked.

"Dead end." Tyson groaned sitting against the wall.  Kai closed his eyes and sighed exhaustedly,

"No.  This can't be. NO!" He cried slamming his fists against the floor.  Suddenly the ground opened up causing them to fall through a long dark tunnel.  Luckily the wall wasn't completely smooth, so they were able to hold onto something.  Tyson looked down beneath them and noticed something glinting below.

"Oh man."

"What?"

"Spikes."  Hilary bit her lip,

"Well what do we do now?" She asked.

"We climb down." Kai answered and began feeling for footholds to use.

"Are you CRAZY?!  We can't climb down there!  In case you hadn't noticed, this is a pit of spikes!" Tyson shouted back.

"I hate to say it, but Kai's right." Kenny said following Kai's lead, "If we just stay here, we will eventually fall.  But if we climb to an area below without spikes, then maybe we can find a way out."  Hilary nodded her agreement and started after Kenny.

"Fine, but however you put it, it still sounds crazy."  Tyson started climbing and within minutes, they were all standing in spike-less areas of floor.

"Well, what do we do now?"

"We look for a tunnel, or something that might-ah ha!" Kai pulled away a curtain of vines to reveal a dark, damp tunnel, "Over here."  They all carefully avoided spikes and walked to where Kai was.

"Come on.  We've wasted enough time already." He said entering the tunnel with the others following close behind.  The tunnel was small, but just big enough to enable them to stand.  The tunnel was not as long as the others they had been down and soon opened up into a large room with three other doors in it.  There were two doors to the sides of the room and one directly in front of them.  The ones to the sides were open, revealing tunnels to either side.  The one in front was tall and made of thick wood.  To either side was a gold keyhole.  As the group entered the room nervously, the door behind them slammed shut.  Almost instantly, a screen appeared in front of them.  It flickered on revealing the face of Voltaire.

"Hello Bladebreakers, or at least half of them.  I am surprised you made it this far.  Behind that locked door is one of your friends.  To open it, you must find two keys; one is down that passageway to your right, the other to your left.  Hurry Bladebreakers, time's running out."  A timer appeared on the screen showing that they had ten minutes.  Kai ran to the locked door, and after confirming that it was locked, he turned to the others,

"Tyson, Kenny, go to the left.  I'll go with Hilary to the right." He ordered and they split up down the tunnels.

Tyson and Kenny had been walking for at least five minutes when they came to a room lit by candles.  The room was entirely made of stone, and sloped upwards to an alter.  On this were three switches and encased in a metal barred case above them was a key.

"There it is!" Tyson exclaimed and ran forwards towards it.

"Tyson, wait.  It might be dangerous." Kenny called in vain.  Tyson had run about half way to the alter when he realised he was making no advance on it.

"Tyson, the ground is moving beneath you!" Kenny shouted at him.

"What?  This is just great." Tyson complained running faster.

"It's no use Tyson.  The speed of the ground changes when your speed changes." He pulled out his laptop, "Dizzi, any idea how to solve this problem?" He asked.

"Yep.  Have you noticed how only the centre part of the floor is moving?"  Kenny nodded,

"Tyson.  Move to the side." Tyson did as ordered and gained a bit on his prize before the floor began moving again.

"What now?" He asked.

"Ok.  The floor is in three sections, and after a few seconds when you start running on it, it starts moving.  When you start running on a section, the one before keeps on moving until you start running on another section." Kenny observed.  Tyson nodded,

"Right."  Tyson started jumping from section to section, quickly gaining on the alter, within one minute he was there.  He flicked the three switches and the cage opened.  He quickly retrieved the key and ran back down to Kenny.  "Got it, let's go."

Hilary walked down the passageway lead by Kai.  The tunnel was short and soon they were in a large room surrounded by a giant fish tank, without the fish.

"Look, there's the key." She pointed to the glinting object in a far corner of the tank.

"Great, now how do we get it?" Kai asked.

"I guess we follow that tunnel." Hilary said as a hatch opened beside her.  They walked down it and soon came to a gap in the tunnel.  The gap lead down into the clear water below.  The other side of the gap was a TV screen with a layout of the tank on it, except the tank was like a maze.

"I'll go get it." Kai said preparing to enter the water.  Suddenly, metal walls began to sprout from the base of the tank making a complicated maze.

"Oh crap." Kai said bluntly.  Hilary observed the screen carefully,

"Kai this screen is a map of the maze." She noticed something by the screen; it was a pair of communicators. "Kai put this on.  I'll direct you through."  He nodded, took a deep breath and jumped in.  Hilary turned to the screen and began directing him through the maze to the key.  Kai made few wrong turns, and swam fast, but he was running out of air.  Just as he was at his limit, he grabbed the key and a hatch opened above his head.  He pulled himself out through the water and walked down the tunnel ahead of him back to the room.  Soon he and Hilary were back in front of the large double doors with another 3 minutes to spare.  It wasn't long before Tyson and Kenny joined them.  They fitted the keys in and turned them.  The doors opened revealing a massive room.  Near the back of the room, to the right, was a table; strapped to that table was a boy.  His face was somewhat obscured by several cuts, but to the Bladebreakers, it was clear who he was,

"Max."

***********************************

Ok, I will try to update soon.  Please review, oh yeah, and thanks for da reviews. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I am FINALLY updating, and I would like to say that I am soooooooooooo sorry for not doing so sooner.

Disclaimer: Though it has been a long time, I still don't own Beyblade.

"MAX!" Tyson exclaimed, running forward. Before the Dragoon owner had even taken three steps, the ground opened up just in front of him and out of it came a dish, accompanied by a shadowed figure. As the dish stopped, all the lights flashed on, revealing the entirety of the room. It was large and made of stone, as all the others in this labyrinth of a structure were. On one wall there was a large screen, and under it, a door. Above Max there was a sharp blade that dangled by two large chains. The chains were linked to a pulley on the ceiling and then starched backwards into the wall, where they disappeared through two small holes.

"What is this?" Tyson shouted, running up to the dish and looking around the room. Suddenly the screen flickered on and Voltaire appeared on the screen.

"Welcome, to you first battle." He smiled cruelly, "You will have the pleasure of battling Carl." A light turned on in front of Tyson, revealing the shadowed figure's identity. It was a boy, maybe a little older then Kai and quite a lot taller. He had short brown hair that curled up as it reached his neck. He was clad in blue and purple, which matched the Beyblade and launcher he held in his right hand. His face was pale and he had piercing, icy blue eyes that were fixed directly upon the opposing teens.

"Here are the rules." Voltaire began, "It will be a best out of three battle. You see the blade dangling above your friend? Well, each time you lose a match, it will drop down a bit. If you lose all three, or two, we will drop the blade completely and slice him in two."

"YOU BASTARD!" Tyson shouted, but the evil man had already disappeared from the screen, his laughter still hanging in the air.

Tyson loaded his launcher and aimed it at the dish.

"Let's go!" He growled, anger rising within him. He would not let them hurt Max! The other boy just laughed,

"Bring it on."

"Three." They glared.

"Two." They aimed.

"One." Tyson glanced over to who he was fighting for, Max.

"Let it rip!" The boys released their blades into the dish with all the force they could. This was a battle neither could afford to lose.

Ok, I know it was short, but I'm low on inspiration. I just got it back, though, so the next chapter will be up as soon as possible, I mean it. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, I'm updating!!! (As if you didn't guess). Hope it wasn't too long.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Beyblade.

The two blades clashed together violently, giving off sudden sparks as the sharp edges ground together. They sped around the smooth dish, carving jagged patterns into the metal surface as they battled vigorously, neither giving the other an inch. Tyson growled, this was taking too long; he wanted Max back, and soon!

"Dragoon!" He called, releasing the dragon beast from its prison. He could hear his friends shout at him from behind, telling him to stop and not let his bit-beast out so soon, but those warnings fell dead to his ears. All he cared about was the safety of the blonde, nothing else mattered.

"Get him Dragoon!" He shouted. The blade spun forward, ramming into the opponent with increased force. The dragon beast created a storm, which whipped around the other blade, battering it with outstanding force. Any other blader would have given up by now, called their blade back and run away, but Carl was smiling. He was actually smiling! He didn't care that he was losing, that his blade would soon be in five different pieces lying broken at his feet.

"Is that all you got?" The brunette mocked, a cruel smirk plastered on his face.

"Wha?" Tyson asked bemused, all the adrenaline from earlier depleting rapidly. What did he mean by that?

"Argonux, attack!" Carl screamed, as if in answer to the silent question. The room was filled with a silver glow as a strange wolf beast rose from the blade. Its eyes were black, though its body was mostly white. Silver streaked its fur in places, matching its long mane. It wore red bands around each ankle, and an identical one around its neck.

The wolf creature roared and lunged forward, bearing its gleaming fangs. The dragon dodged, but not fast enough and was sideswiped by the razor-sharp claws. Dragoon let out a cry and turned to face the enemy. Argonux turned as well and they rushed towards each other at full pelt, claws outstretched. The dragon slashed at the wolf, using its longer arms as an advantage. The wolf growled and attempted to return the injury, but by the time it had swiped, Dragoon had moved.

"Argonux! Hit him with all you've got!" Carl called, the game tiring him. The wolf lunged forward with all its weight, hoping to inflict maximum damage upon the enemy. Dragoon dodged and Argonux went plummeting into the dish. The dragon made a sharp turn and dove forward,

"Dragoon! Finish this!" Tyson shouted. The dragon obeyed and released an energy wave, knocking the blade out dish. Cheers from his friends resounded around the room, he glanced over to Max who had awoken and was smiling weakly at him. Tyson returned the smile and turned back to the enemy, a look of defiance beaming in his eyes. The weapon clattered as it landed at Carl's feet. The boy growled, but his look of anger soon turned into a smirk.

"That's it? All the world famous Beyblader can do? My cat could do better then that."

"What are you talking about, I won." Tyson shot back, his blade returning to his hand.

"Against Argonux." There was a humming sound as one of the floor tiles slid away and a column rose from the floor. Upon it rested a red and gold Beyblade with wires running up the sides. "But I doubt you can beat Gamonium."

"Wait, you can't have two Beyblades, that's not fair!" Tyson shouted as Carl loaded the new blade on his launcher.

"It's perfectly fair if I'm only using one at a time. Now shut your trap and let's begin."

The two boys glared at each other, ready to fight with renewed energy. There was a clicked as the blades were loaded. Then came the beginning call,

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"LET IT RIP!" The blades were once again released, and sent spinning into the battle zone. This time they didn't smash against each other instantly, instead they circled around the stadium, waiting for the other to make a move so they could counter. Tyson was growing impatient, he wanted to finish this and get both his friends back.

"Go Dragoon!" He shouted, much to the dismay of his friends. The blade rushed forward as the dragon came out, making for a direct hit on the enemy. The red and gold blade did the obvious thing and dodged, though its increased size made it harder. The dragon blade clashed against it, expecting to create some damage. But instead an electric current ran up the wires, and into Tyson's blade. The dragon beast howled and back away, leaving an open target for Gamonium.

"Come out!" Carl called, releasing his bit; this one would be over soon. There was another bright glow as a gold eagle flew from the blade. Its eyes were white and every feather upon its glowing body, pulsed with an electric current. Its talons were sharp and flushed red hot. The eagle let out a loud cry as it surged towards the dragon. The hit itself did no damage, but the eagle wrapped its tail around Dragoon, forcing the blades together. An electric surge rushed out of Carl's blade into Tyson's, electrocuting the dragon.

"NO! Dragoon!" Tyson called. The dragon beast struggled, but the eagle's grip was too tight. Slowly Tyson's blade began to slow and ground to a halt. The battle was over. Carl used his blade to shove Tyson's out of the dish into the stunned blader's hand. Carl smirked,

"I win." He said, turning to Max. Suddenly the blade dropped so it rested about a metre from the boy. Max winced, whilst Tyson screamed.

"Don't hurt him! There is no way I'm gonna lose this time." He loaded his blade on his launcher, "Let's go!" Carl nodded and loaded his.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"LET IT RIP!" They shouted releasing their blades, this was the decider match. This would decide Max's fate, and Tyson could not lose.

How'd ya like? Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, I'm updating.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

The blades were launched swiftly and circled the dish with such vigour that it scratched the metal surface, creating a horrible grinding noise. Tyson's blade had a faster spin, having been launched a second after Carl's and due to it's slightly larger mass. Tyson couldn't risk losing this advantage and didn't waste any time on his attack.

"Come out Dragoon!" He shouted, the blade let out a slight glow, before fading and continuing its round of the dish. "Huh? Dragoon! Come out!" Tyson shouted again, but the blade remained docile. Tyson growled, whilst Carl just laughed.

"Problem Tyson?" He mocked, as his blade urged forward and smashed the younger boy's. Tyson growled.  
"What'd you do?!" He shouted, clenching his gloved fists.

"I dunno, must be…something in the air." He smirked, attacking Tyson once more. Tyson growled ordered his blade to attack back, it obeyed, but without the force given by the bit beast.  
"What's going on?" Tyson asked desperately, looking to his friends for answers. Kenny shrugged along with Hilary; instead the answer came from Kai.

"There's something in the air, it's weakening our bit beasts." The slate-haired teen stated, looking at the glowing bit of Dranzer in his blade. Tyson nodded but growled.

"But, how do we stop it?" He asked, trying to avoid Carl's attacks.

"Well, it has to be coming from somewhere, so block it." Hilary suggested.

"Then start looking!" Tyson shouted, desperately trying to keep his blade spinning. Hilary and Kenny ran off to search, whilst Kai just closed his eyes and stood still.  
"Kai! What are you doing?" Hilary shouted at him, causing the boy to open one of his crimson eyes.

"Trying to locate the pipe via sound, and you're NOT helping." He shouted. She winced and backed into the corner, blushing. Kai closed his eyes once again and tried to find the sound of rushing air. He searched every sound. Hilary and Kenny's steps, the grinding and clashing of the blades, the buzz of Carl's intercom, Tyson's frustrated grunts, the sound of rushing air coming from behind the TV. Kai's eyes shot open and he glared up at the TV. Loading his blade, he launched it at one of the screws. It rebounded and he did so again, and a third time. On his fourth try, the screw came loose and he began on the next. As he finished with the second screw, the face of Voltaire appeared on the screen.

"Very smart Kai, but even if you do shut it off, Tyson won't win." He smirked. Kai just glared.  
"Get bent." He growled, destroying the screen and the last screw at the same time, allowing the whole thing to crash to the ground a few metres from him. Kenny looked up at where the screen had fallen from. Sure enough, there was a pipe, embedded in the wall. Hilary came and joined the cold blader.

"Well, how do we stop it?" She asked, looking up at the hole. Kai searched around the room.

"We need to block it with something." He muttered to himself. Hilary thought for a second before running off. She snuck up behind Tyson and grinned, trying not to distract him. In one swift motion she suddenly grabbed his hat and ran off back to Kai. Tyson glared and shouted after her, eyes still fixed on the match.  
"HILARY!!! GIVE THAT BACK!!!" The girl grinned and shook her head.  
"Sorry Tyson no can do." With that she handed the cap to Kai. He smirked and took it. He took a careful aim, figuring out from which angle to throw it. Finally, scrunching it up into a ball, he threw it. The cap landed perfectly in the pipe. The hissing sound stopped and they waited in angst, hoping it would stay. It didn't budge and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok Tyson!" Kenny shouted. The other boy nodded and smirked.

"You're going down." He growled. "DRAGOON!" He shouted. His blade flashed once, and then twice, and then the dragon beast came bursting out of the blade, eyes fiery. Carl gasped and then growled.

"You still won't beat me, Tyson." He mocked, spitting the boy's name. "Gamonium! ATTACK!" He shouted, his war cry matching Tyson's. The two bit beasts battled it out, neither using its full strength. Tyson knew he couldn't stall any longer, his blade was growing weaker faster then his enemy's and his blade wasn't built for endurance.

Before he could call his bit beast out, though, Carl's had surged forward, and once again wrapped his tail around the dragon, talons digging in. Tyson screamed as electric bolts shot through his blade, he knew he couldn't lose this, but there was no way to win. He continued to battle with all his vigour, trying desperately to release his dragon beast from the enemy's clutches, but its grip was too tight. Kenny was tapping desperately on his laptop, hoping to find some weakness in the electric bit. Finally he grinned,

"Tyson! Try and get Dragoon to curl up and short it out." He shouted. The blunette nodded and turned back to the match.

"Dragoon! Short him out!" The dragon obeyed and, with much struggle, managed to curl itself up, taking the beast's tail with it. The tail contacted with the bird creature and it let out a loud scream and backed away. Now they were evenly matched. Now Tyson had a chance.

The two blades smashed against each other, both looking for their enemy's weakness. Kenny was once again tapping on his laptop, searching for a way to beat Carl. Hilary was shouting loudly, cheering Tyson on and criticising his play when he lost ground. Kai remained quiet. He just watched the match, picking out every move of Carl's blade. He wondered if the Beyblader guarding Rei would fight with the same style. The cold blader wanted to know every trick these guys had, he wanted to be ready. He couldn't afford to lose Rei, not to these creeps. Finally a thought struck Kai.

"Tyson! His blade is an endurance type; he goes off balance for a second after he attacks." Kai informed, keeping his voice just low enough so only his team could hear. Tyson nodded and began watching Carl's blade and its movements. Sure enough, every time it attacked and hit, it lost its balance. He just had to time it right and he'd win. The enemy attacked, he rebounded off Tyson's blade, it wobbled, Tyson attacked. His blade smashed into Carl's, sending it crashing back. Giving it no time to recover, Tyson attacked again. The enemy blade slowed and wobbled more.

"DRAGOON!!! FINISH THIS!" Shouted the blunette. The dragon surged forward and crashed into the other blade, sending it flying. It landed in a thousand pieces on the ground at the stunned Carl's feet. The blader stared in shock.

"Ho-how? How could I lose? This doesn't m-make any sense." He muttered, picking up his bit chip. Tyson and his team, all let out a relieved sigh, they had saved Max.

Tyson ran over to his friend and began undoing the shackles, avoiding the blade above his head carefully. No sooner had he undone the third shackle, then the blade jolted and came crashing down in one swift motion, slamming down on the boys.

And, I shall end there for now. Sorry it wasn't too long, but I know that if I read a too long fic, I get bored. Oh, and if you have a fic idea you want me to write, just email me or say in your review. NO FLAMES I'm not in the mood.


End file.
